Flipped: A World Flipped
by FlippedFanatic32
Summary: Alternate outcome after the Basketboy Auction based off Flipped. A surprising twist in the story that changes everything.


**A/N: Hey, so this is my first fan fiction for Flipped but I'm going to make a lot more fanfics of Flipped! So if the information is wrong in my fanfic, please tell me! I never read the book but saw the movie, so I'm basing it off the movie. Thanks! Have fun reading! I'm starting from the lunch after the Basketboy Auction because something drastic happens…**

**Juli POV:**

I was listening to Eddie Trulock say something about intake valves when out of nowhere, Bryce stood up and marched straight towards me. I didn't know what to think.

"Hey Juli, I gotta talk to you," I heard Bryce say as he took my arm and guided me out of my chair.

Suddenly, he put his hands on my shoulders. "What are you doing?" I told Bryce, but no answer. He had closed his eyes and was leaning towards me. He was going to kiss me. To kiss me! All my life I wanted that kiss but not like this, not this way.

I pushed Bryce away and raced to the door, through the halls, and out of the school. I was getting my bike. As I was though, I could hear Bryce calling my name and saying that we had to talk but it was such a blur to me.

I was pedaling as fast as I could; I felt my lungs were about to burst. As I got into the street, I was quickly pedaling through neighborhoods and everything went by so fast. I felt tears coming down my cheek. I tried to wipe them away, covering both eyes with my left hand but before I knew it, I was off my bike. I felt like I was floating for a minute but then I hit the ground hard. My back felt a surge of pain and my head was bouncing off the ground.

I was silent but my eyes were wide open, I could hear the man coming out of his car. He stared at me in bewilderment, I couldn't tell who he was or what he was doing. I was staring at the sky and heard the car door close and the start of any engine. The man who hit me with his car was leaving me to die. Minutes felt like hours, then everything went black…

**Bryce POV: **

I was walking home with the dirty dishes clanking in the picnic basket my mom had made for the Basketboy auction. But all I could think of was Juli. I had flipped for her but now as I came up from around the corner, I could only see an ambulance. For an instant thought, I thought it was for Chet, my grandfather, but no. The ambulance was for the Bakers as I walked closer.

My whole family was on the porch watching and thinking as to what was happening over at the Bakers house. Two police cars had now arrived at the Bakers house while the ambulance was leaving.

I was looking around the front yard to see if Juli was there so I could ask what had happened, but no luck. As I was looking around their yard for Juli, I didn't notice that the two policemen had gone into the Bakers house. After that, mom ordered everyone to get back inside.

"Mom, what happened over there?" I said as we were shuffling into the house.

"I don't know, sweetie, I don't know…" She told me with a concerned voice. I could see that she was worried, I could tell from her eyes. Those weren't the happy eyes I saw earlier this morning.

Hours passed but I didn't notice, because everyone in our family was in the living room looking out the window at the Bakers house. I kept thinking what happened? Was it serious? Did someone get hurt? Will they be okay? All these questions flowed into my thoughts, I couldn't fight it, I was curious.

Suddenly, a voice made all of us jumped, "What are you guys staring at?" the sleepily voice said. It was dad, he hadbeen asleep since this morning and everyone was so focused on the Bakers that we didn't know where dad was. Lynetta pointed out the window and dad followed her finger with his eye out the window and saw what we were deeply focused on.

"Oh hey, what happened over there?" His voice was tired; I could tell he was still sleeping in his mind.

"We don't know, honey, but I will go to talk to Mrs. Baker tomorrow."

"Eh alright," he said, he sluggishly made his way to the stairs again and walked back up to the room.


End file.
